I Love the Way You Love Me
by kinu-uni
Summary: Repost! A fluffy and pointless Taito/Yamachi story. Enjoy^^


Uni: Hehe^^ First fics repost^^ Thanks to anyone who reviewed it before. I still have the reviews, but unfortunately they were erased :( I changed a couple of things, but otherwise it is the same as the first time it was posted. Wonder if there is really anyone left in here from back when it was up O.o  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uni: I do not own Digimon. I do not own the song 'I Love the Way You Love Me'. I do not own the song 'Singing in the Rain' nor the song 'Let it Rain, Let it Rain' I do not own Boyzone either. Or Jerry L. Lewis.  
  
You want to sue? Go ahead, you won't win.  
  
Uni: Anyway this story contains yaoi/slash.. whatever you want to call it, so if you flame me for this being yaoi, then it's okay. But if you flame me and don't leave an e- mail address, I will find you and there will be hell to pay.  
  
And after that cheerful note. On with the story, and this is my first, so go easy on me.  
  
I Love the Way You Love Me  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I like the feel of your name on my lips  
  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
  
And how your scent lingers even when you're not there  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Taichi?" I say, a little surprised when he comes through the living room, where I am currently seated, looking at old photographs of him and me.  
  
He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my neck, his index fingers traces down my chin turning my head towards him as he kisses me.  
  
He runs his fingers through my hair, and I return the gesture, grinning as I think back to the time when his hair was both the size and shape of Noah's ark.  
  
I smile at him and he gives me his big classical Taichi grin, before he lets go of me and waltzes off towards the bedroom.  
  
I look after him as he walks off, but as he turns a corner I return my attention to the photo album in my lab.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
  
And how you enjoy your two-hour bath  
  
And how you convinced me to dance in the rain  
  
With everyone watching like we were insane  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first picture to catch my attention is one of Tai and me, that Kari took only a few months before she and T.K., along with the new destined children, was called back to the Digital World.  
  
I remember it quite clearly:  
  
"Tai NO!!" I stood my ground. I was not going to let him drag me into doing something that silly. "Oh come on Matty!" He pleaded "Afraid you'll get wet?"  
  
I glared at him from my position in the doorframe of the apartment-building where I had been watching him from, for the past ten minutes, as he had been running around catching raindrops with his tongue, wailing, 'I Am Singing in the Rain' at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I am not afraid of rain!" I hissed. "And don't call me that!" A quick flicker of hurt passed over his face, but it was quickly replaced with a maniacal grin as he jumped up towards me, his eyes glistering.  
  
He grabbed me by the arm, completely ignoring my rather loud protests, as he dragged me out into the pouring rain.  
  
At first I just stood there, glaring at him as he proceeded to dance around me, now having moved on to the song 'Let it Rain, Let it Rain'.  
  
As I stood there I could feel my expression changing from one of annoyance, to one of defeat. I stuck my tongue out, tasting the droplets, still watching my carefree friend jumping around. "That's the Spirit!" He shouted, laughing as I slowly joined him in his 'Dancing in the Rain' trip. Not really giving a damn anymore that people passing us by was starring at us, as though we were crazy.  
  
It was at that exact moment, that Takeru and Hikari came walking around the corner of the building, Kari with her ever-present camera hanging around her neck.  
  
We didn't notice them until the blitz blinded Taichi and he fell over. I twirled around just fast enough to catch a glimpse of them as they, loudly laughing, hurried back in the direction they had come from.  
  
Well, one thing was complete strangers seeing us as they went by, the chances that we would ever see those people again was slim to non-existing.  
  
But Kari and T.K. were going to show that picture to every person I had ever met, there was absolutely no doubt about that.  
  
So I ran off after my brother and Kari as fast as my legs could carry me, a laughing Taichi close behind me.  
  
I never did catch them -.-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
But I love the way you love me  
  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
  
Heart and soul so completely  
  
I love the way you love me  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hear a noise and look up to see Tai coming out of the bedroom, in nothing but a towel strapped loosely around his waist.  
  
I let my eyes trawl from his toes, all the way up his legs. My eyes linger a little longer at the annoying peace of clothing, that I hope will burn in hell for being in my way.  
  
Scrawling, I let my eyes wander further up his chest, I smirk a little and the scrawl vanishes from my face. That's my Taichi, ever the jogg. In the end I make it to his face, where I find him smiling at me broadly, in a sort of 'do you like what you see?' fashion.  
  
I sigh in annoyance, and his grin just broadens. He knows that it annoys me to no end that, I can check him out like that, and it doesn't bother him.  
  
I on the other hand, start to shift nervously from one leg to the other, until I suddenly have to go away, always followed by Tai's laughter.  
  
The thing is that I don't normally blush that easily anymore. It is not like when we were in the digital world. For example when we were looking for the eighth child. We were hitchhiking to get to Odabai, and this woman pulled over and asked me how much I coasted. I blushed scarlet and stayed that way for hours. Tai had always thought that was very funny.  
  
But today things like that wouldn't bother me. That stopped shortly after 'The Teenage Wolves' got famous, and thank god for that, otherwise I would have been red in the face constantly.  
  
Tai knows all of this, and he takes great pleasure in knowing that he is the only person on the planet who is still able to make me blush, just by looking at me.  
  
I realize that I have zoned out on Tai, when he frowns at me. I also realize that I have been singing quietly. Jerry L. Lewis? Hmm, I don't even remember. I shake my head lightly and smile at him, he rolls his eyes at me, before he returns the smile and walks on towards the bathroom.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And I like the sound of old R'n'B  
  
And you roll you're eyes when I'm slightly of key  
  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
  
At sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't care what the song says, Ishida Yamato does not sing off key, got that!?! Tai was only rolling his eyes because I zoned out, so there!  
  
Anyway..  
  
I return my attention to the photo album and as I turn to the next page I see yet another picture taken by Kari.  
  
On this picture we are sitting in the Yagami living room watching an old movie.  
  
I don't remember the title, which is actually funny, considering that I had already at the time, seen that movie more times than I would care to remember.  
  
It was one of Taichi's favourites, still is. Sora introduced it to him at one point, and he has loved it ever since. Not that he would ever tell Sora that.  
  
I think that the only people, who knows that the big strong Digi-destined leader cries over a chick flick, is Hikari and me and I only know because he doesn't like to watch movies by himself. So who was chosen? Me of course, (He had already asked Hikari, and she of course had said no) I on the other hand, was not given a choice. I was tricked and forced into watch this thing with him. That is two and a half hour of excruciating pain for my eyes, and to my great disappointment the movie didn't get shorter with time.  
  
Well it wasn't really that bad. Because while Tai was watching the movie, I got to watch another show. You see, when I told you that he cries when he watched this movie, I was not kidding! He did it every single time! And incredibly enough, still does.  
  
So while Tai watched the movie, I watched Tai cry. He looked so innocent, so cute. I didn't know back then, that I liked him, that came much later, but I always liked to watch him, and the times when we were watching this particular film, was the only times I could do that safely, he was always to wrapped up in it to notice anything.  
  
I still don't know how she got that picture. I am completely drawing a blank. Tai only suggested we watched that movie when we were absolutely sudden that nobody was home, and nobody was planning on being so for hours to come.  
  
And still somehow she had sneaked up behind us, and taken a picture of me watching Tai, watch the movie, without us hearing her. I have later tried to get it out of her, but she just smiles sweetly and says that she has her ways.  
  
Damn.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
But I love the way you love me  
  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
  
Heart and soul so completely  
  
I love the way you love me  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
I hear the water in the bathroom being turned off. Tai is very quick when it comes to showering, but put him in the bathtub and he will be occupying the bathroom for hours. Normally I think this is cute, especially when I am invited to join the party, but at other times it can be a real pain in the ass. You see, Taichi has this annoying habit of locking the bathroom door, and that, sometimes force me to use the garden, because he doesn't want to get up!  
  
Grr.  
  
This can be a real problem when it is freezing 15 degrees outside.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
And I could list a million things  
  
I love to like about you  
  
But they could all come down to one reason  
  
I could never live without you  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I rise from my chair, placing the album on the glass table, and make my way to the bathroom.  
  
I wait outside the bathroom door as he comes out, so when he finally does, he almost walk straight into me, he yells out in shock and jumps backwards, "Aren't you supposed to be the bearer of the Crest of Courage?" I ask him teasingly. He only raises an eyebrow at me. "Ha, ha, Matt, very funny?" I chuckle slightly. It is very rare that I am able to make him jump, so when it happens, I can't help but tease him about it.  
  
But today I feel different, so I only smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. I would have kissed him on the forehead, but I can't reach without standing on my toes, and if I do that, he will start laughing, and that would spoil the moment.  
  
He has grown taller then me, and he loves it. Damn.  
  
"What was that for?" He ask me, he knows what I was thinking, cause he is having trouble suppressing a smile.  
  
Normally this would annoy me, but today I only smile back at him, "I love you." I tell him.  
  
"Well I love you too." he says back, crocking his head to one site, clearly not sure what to make of all of this.  
  
Laughing a little at that, I turn around and walk back to the living room, and the photo album.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
But I love the way you love me  
  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
  
Heart and soul so completely  
  
I love the way that you love  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slut  
  
~uni  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just to clear up any confusion people might have about the word above, No it is not A slut. -.- The word means 'the end' in my language, and it is a mistake I made the first time I posted this that I have chosen to keep because I got a lot of fun out of it, so I guess you could call it nostalgia^^  
  
Sooo what did you think?? Good? Bad? Do tell^^ 


End file.
